


Testigos

by KieraSumire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraSumire/pseuds/KieraSumire
Summary: Ellos sabían que estaba mal, todos ellos, y que solo acabaría peor. Caerían en picada aún cuando solo ellos podían evitar el dejarse caer. Post Infinity WarPara la Stark Week 2018. Día 4, prompt "Relationship Reveal"





	Testigos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno es la primera vez que publico algo en este sitio y esta idea en realidad me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato, y esta semana pude ponerme a escribir finalmente lo que quería, y con la Stark week aún más. Me basó un poco en la prompr "Relación revelada" aunque esta idea la tenía desde antes.
> 
> Me gustaba la idea de describir relaciones desde distintos POV, y bueno surgió esto. Un poco más largo de lo que esperaba.
> 
> Esto sucede algunos mese luego de infinity war, suponiendo que todos los borrados volvieron, pero los que murieron antes se quedaron muertos

Había veces en las que todo le parecía un mal sueño, pesadillas de memorias que jamás existieron. Pensar que todos los eventos sucedidos tras que Thanos obtuviera las gemas del infinito nunca ocurrieron sería una opción para detener aquellos ataques de pánico, sin embargo, tenía una cicatriz en su abdomen que se encargaba de recordarle que todo fue real, que había sido apuñalado en un planeta desconocido, a punto de morir, y ahora tendría una reunión con los Vengadores luego de unos largos meses de ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Pero, antes de aquella inminente reunión debía de recoger a Peter de la escuela, podría haberle pedido a Happy que fuera por el muchacho, pero tras ciertas _circunstancias_ , prefería ser el mismo quien se encargara del joven, sentía que el muchacho solo estaría seguro bajo su supervisión.

Lo cual sonaba irónico teniendo en cuenta que Peter se había desvanecido en sus brazos, con Tony incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Honestamente no le agradaba del todo la idea de llevar a su protegido hacia aquel encuentro, a pesar de todo, mantenía su imagen sobre Peter como el amigable vecino Spiderman, lejos de potenciales peligros. Sin embargo, el niño se veía tan emocionado ante la idea de formar parte de una reunión entre todos aquellos legendarios héroes, su mirada tan llena de ilusión, tan imposible de decir no. Y, sea como sea, Spiderman sería el futuro de los Vengadores.

Tony estacionó su auto sobre el cordón paralelo al de la entrada de la institución, bajo la sombra de un árbol, si tenía suerte pasaría lo suficientemente desapercibido.

Al mirar su reloj pudo verificar que faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases de Peter finalizaran, por lo que se apresuró a teclear un mensaje.

_Estoy frente a la entrada, así que muévete si no quieres llegar tarde._

Tony observó cómo aparecían ambos tildes sobre el mensaje y dejó su celular a un lado, esperando que comenzara a vibrar apenas su móvil tocara la superficie.

Sin embargo, el teléfono se mantuvo en silencio.

Al cabo de tres minutos Tony volvió a revisar su teléfono, consternado de no haber recibido aún una respuesta, un tonto emoji o _algo_. Podían ser solo tres minutos, pero, sabiendo que Peter nunca tardaba más de dos minutos en responder cualquiera de sus mensajes o llamadas aquello se volvía muy extraño.

Tony suspiró, no sabía cómo sentirse al notar cuan en cuenta tenía aquel detalle.

El sonido de la campana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al instante que cientos de adolescentes corrían a través de la puerta de entrada, pero ninguno de ellos era su mocoso.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más la entrada del instituto comenzó a vaciarse y Tony se sentía como un manojo de nervios, Peter era siempre tan puntual, y más si se trataba de algo como una reunión con los Vengadores. Su mirada viajaba furiosa desde su celular hacia la entrada constantemente.  
Hasta que advirtió dos figuras desplazándose lentamente hacia la salida.

Con que ahí estaba.

Era _su_ mocoso junto con una muchacha rubia, quien era evidentemente la causa de la impuntualidad de Peter.

Observó cómo ambos jóvenes caminaban hasta estar fuera de la escuela, y detenerse allí. Momento de despedida. Notó como Peter se reía nervioso, para luego rascarse su nuca como el adolescente que era, cuando apenas podía mantener la mirada sobre esa muchacha, y ella solo sonreía, con sus manos detrás de su espalda moviéndose levemente, como si esperara _algo_.

Y Peter, siendo tan adolescente como era, intentó acercarse en un movimiento torpe, donde casi tropieza, Tony creyó que el muchacho se pondría rojo como su traje y apartaría la mirada para luego alejarse. Pero no, Peter estaba sonriendo de nuevo, diciendo algo que Tony no pudo descifrar mientras que la rubia reía, no parecía nada forzada, era una risa genuina. Y una escena agobiantemente empalagosa.

Tony sabía que no iba a esperar otro minuto por el mocoso, no importaba de que se tratase. Tomó su celular y escribió otro mensaje de texto

_Estoy aquí, ESPERANDO._

Y luego prosiguió a llamarlo, sin una pizca de paciencia.

La muchacha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Peter, que tenía esa molesta sonrisa boba la cual se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos, alejándose bruscamente de la rubia, para tantear sus manos sobre su torso buscando desesperadamente su celular el cual no dejaba de sonar.

La mirada de pánico del chico al fijarse en la pantalla de su celular era irrepetible.  
Peter se despidió a duras penas de la rubia tras salir corriendo del lugar.  
Tony volvió a divisar el lugar antes de que Peter entrara a su auto, donde esa escena empalagosa había desaparecido y ahora solo veía a aquella muchacha rubia con una expresión confundida.

_Mucho mejor_

 

*

 

Stephen Strange no era del tipo que acostumbrara a trabajar en equipo. Además de que su actitud podía perturbar a más de uno, él prefería manejarse en solitario, siempre había sido así, su ego lo demarcaba así. Por lo que claro, asociarse con los Vengadores no era una idea que ocupara su mente, o por lo menos no antes de Thanos.

Ahora se encontraba dentro de una amplia sala, sentado, esperando, rodeado de sujetos que en su mayoría eran extraños para él. Como guardián de la gema del tiempo tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, debía de asistir a aquella reunión junto con ese grupo de héroes, se veía básicamente obligado.

La sala estaba sumida en un incómodo silencio, no era difícil adivinar él porque, después de todo los Vengadores se habían separado hace mucho, cortado lazos quizás de forma permanente de no haber sido por lo acontecido tras que Thanos borrara la mitad de la población universal… Demonios, incluso una parte de él deseaba que Stark apareciera de una buena vez con algún comentario sarcástico y así alivianar el ambiente.

O al menos desviar la atención hacia otra parte, porque no sabía cuánto más podría soportar la mirada de Black Widow sobre él sin terminar por soltarle algún comentario.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que por fin la penetrante mirada de la mujer se desviara hacia otra parte.

\- Siento la demora, pero por una vez, no tuve la culpa – Hizo una pausa para mirar con complicidad al niño que veía caminando tras él. – Otros andan muy distraídos con su pubertad.

Como no, era Stark anunciando su llegada. Stephen se sorprendió levemente, no esperaba que el chico araña asistiera también, pero tenía sentido, estaba siempre detrás del hombre con una lealtad y admiración que era difícil de encontrar hoy en día.

\- ¡Señor Stark! – Protestó el muchacho en un intento de reproche mientras su rostro se ponía rojo. Para luego voltearse cara a cara con la sala y todos sus integrantes. Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante – Oh…wow – Parecía la oración más coherente que el joven araña logró pronunciar.

Mientras que Stark se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban, tenía una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

\- Nat… Strange – Sus ojos se fijaron en él por un momento, debía de resultarle igual de extraño que a él encontrarlo allí sentado – ¿Qué hay?

-Tony – Saludó Widow, esbozando lo que parecía una sonrisa por primera vez desde que Stephen había llegado – Supongo que ya deberíamos empezar, perdimos mucho tiempo…

Stark abrió la boca, listo para responder algo, mas Stephen notó como su cuerpo instantáneamente se tensó y lo que sea que fuese a decir quedó en el olvido. Él se volteó hacia un lado para visualizar el origen del malestar de Stark.

\- Steve – La expresión de Stark mantenía un semblante neutro, o eso pretendía – No creí que vendrías – Comentó luego de casi medio minuto de silencio, con su típico tono sarcástico. Por supuesto que Tony Stark intentaría mostrarse confiado frente a los demás, como si nada le hubiese disturbado.

No podía tratarse de nadie más que el Capitán América, quien acaba de ingresar al lugar y ahora estaba de pie, su mirada fija en el millonario

\- Pero aquí estoy - Respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero aquí estás – Alcanzó a repetir Stark como si de un eco se tratase.

La sala volvió a verse inmersa en otro incomodo silencio, que parecía nadie pretendía romper… Sin embargo, Stephen no tenía tanta paciencia.

\- Bien como sea, podemos empezar lo que teníamos para hoy, hasta donde sabía esta era reunión para discutir sobre la seguridad de la Tierra, no una para mirarnos las caras.

Notó a Stark parpadear para luego echar la cabeza hacia atrás seguido de un largo suspiro, volviendo al presente.

\- El mago tiene un punto, ya perdimos mucho tiempo – Procedió a sentarse junto a Widow, el niño lo siguió con la clara intención de sentarse junto a él, pero antes de llegar Banner había ocupado ese asiento vacío junto a Stark.

Lo vio apretar los labios, antes de irse resignado y sentarse al otro lado de la gran mesa, frente a Stark por supuesto.

Luego de que la reunión diese inicio, poco a poco cada uno dando su opinión, se fueron soltando, dejando de lado esa incomodidad inicial que residía en el ambiente.

\- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos mirar hacia atrás y entender que hicimos mal para no repetirlo – Todos asintieron mientras escuchaban a Banner – Hay todavía tantas cosas que no entendemos… Si no tuviéramos a Carol Danvers de nuestra parte, quizás no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Stephen vaciló, no había pensado sobre la Capitana Marvel en todo esto. Las relaciones que debían establecer, todo había quedado muy al pendiente.

-Ehh…Disculpen – La voz del chiquillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había olvidado que estaba allí. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde el inicio de la reunión.

Desde donde estaba, lo vio levantar vacilante su mano, su mirada buscó la de Stark y la de nadie más, sus ojos marrones esperando por su aprobación. Notó como Stark asentía pausadamente, luego de algunos segundos donde no se despegaban la vista de encima. La tímida sonrisa que se formó en los labios del niño no pasó inadvertida por Stephen.

\- Quería…quería apuntar sobre lo último que dijo el señor Banner, sobre lo poco que conocemos – Titubeó por un momento, parecía estar reprimiéndose en volver a enfocarse en Stark – El Universo es muy grande, y no tenemos idea de cuantos sujetos existan que puedan intentar lo mismo que Thanos… Por eso quería llegar a que deberíamos mejorar nuestra comunicación con los Guardianes, ya saben Stard Lord, Rocket…- Se mordió el labio al notar que se estaba desviando y se apresuró a continuar – Mi punto es, que ellos nos pueden ayudar a prever a posibles sujetos si mantenemos contacto .

Hubo más de una cara sorprendida, seguido de la sonrisa orgullosa de Stark, quien no había apartado su mirada de él mientras que el chico hablaba.  
Y luego Rogers habló, y la sonrisa de Stark se borró.

-Es verdad que la comunicación es la clave

Stark se levantó abruptamente de su silla.

-Bueno punto, Cap, podrías empezar por no mantenerle secretos a tus propios compañeros – Ironizó antes de marcharse de la sala.

Todos lo observaron dirigirse hacia la puerta, nadie con nada que decir, de nuevo.

-Bien, creo que es un momento de un descanso..- Murmuró Widow, apuntando lo obvio

-¡Señor Stark, espere! – La vocecita juvenil lo volvió a descolocar.

Stephen observó como el chico iba tras su mentor mientras que los demás se levantaban pausadamente de sus sillas. No podía evitar sorprenderse frente a las actitudes del muchacho, siempre tan preocupado, tan apegado a Stark, a veces le confundía la relación de esos dos. Sentía como si estuviera viendo más de lo que debería...

…

Habían pasado como diez minutos desde la “pausa” que le dieron a su reunión. Los Vengadores se encontraban dispersos y Tony Stark, por supuesto, alejado de ellos.

Stephen y él se encontraban apoyados contra una pared, bebiendo café de máquina. Stephen encontraba irónico el hecho que en estos momentos Stark soportara más la compañía de su soberbia persona –a quien conocía desde hace pocos meses- en lugar de sus ex compañeros de hace años.  
El hombre ahora ya lucía más calmado, de hecho, se había relajado bastante luego de que el chico araña fuera tras él.

\- Y… ¿Qué tal van las cosas para tu boda?

Parecía una buena pregunta para romper el silencio y dejar de lado momentáneamente lo ocurrido.

Stark estaba bebiendo un sorbo de café en ese instante, donde Stephen percibió como el millonario permaneció tieso unos breves segundos tras hacer esa pregunta, gesto que para más de una persona hubiera pasado desapercibido.

\- Normal, supongo – Se encogió de hombros – Las cosas se atrasaron, luego de…bueno ya sabes. De hecho, Pepper quería que hoy…habláramos con uno de los…encargados de los preparativos

Por su tono de voz Stephen pudo adivinar que Stark acababa de recordar ese detalle. Stephen sonrió de lado.

-Parecen como demasiados arreglos para…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido.

 

 _Sollozo_.

 

Era el chico, había salido de quien sabe dónde, de pie como a dos metros de distancia de ellos, tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba sollozando, al borde del llanto, con su mano derecha apretando su teléfono móvil.

\- Ah...Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero... – Apenas podía hablar, los sollozos entrecortaban su respiración, levantó la mano que sostenía el celular llegando a mostrar su pantalla.

Stephen se volteó hacia donde estaba Stark, consternado por la cara del niño. Pero antes de que pudiera notarlo, Stark se había dirigido hacia donde el chico, dándole la espalda, tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Peter y se había inclinado levemente para estar a su altura.

\- Peter, ¿qué pasó? – La genuina preocupación casi descolocó a Stephen, no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo así. El chico sollozó un poco más – _Shh_ … está bien, respira, respira – Su mano se deslizo desde su hombro hasta su antebrazo, mientras que la otra mano acarició tentativamente su mejilla.  
Las manos de Stark temblaban, de nervios o ansiedad, Stephen pudo adivinar que se estaba conteniendo para no abrazarlo.

\- T-tía May – Sollozó una última vez antes de proseguir – Llamaron del hospital, dijeron que tuvo un accidente, está viva, pero muy grave…T-tengo que ir a verla.

Stark no quitó la mano de la mejilla del chico enseguida, limitándose a trazar círculos con el pulgar.

La escena se veía tan íntima que hacía al hechicero sentir que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir estaría fuera de lugar.

-¿Te dijeron el nombre del Hospital? – Peter asintió – Ven, vamos.

El chico se reincorporó, mientras que el mayor lo tomó por la muñeca, y solo después se volvió hacia a Strange.

\- Dile a los demás que no vamos a estar para el final de esta bella reunión, ahora tenemos que irnos

Stephen solo se limitó a asentir y murmurar sus mejores deseos para su tía, su mirada se fijó inconscientemente en la mano sobre la muñeca del niño, mientras que ambos comenzaron a marcharse. Stark pareció notar esto, puesto que hizo una mueca y soltó la muñeca un poco demasiado rápido-

Solo cuando alcanzaron el ascensor y este les abriera sus puertas, pudo notar como Stark tomaba a Peter entre sus brazos, mientras que las manos del chico se aferraban a su camisa, y visualizar a Stark besar la frente del niño, antes de que las puertas cerrasen totalmente.

 

 

*

 

 

Pepper Potts estaba acostumbrada a la impuntualidad de su futuro marido. Desde siempre, Tony había sido bastante desinteresado cuando se trataba de reuniones o cualquier cosa relacionada con Industrias Stark. Así que claro, no se sorprendió cuando los primeros quince minutos pasaron sin recibir aunque sea un mensaje para avisar por su demora.

Ella sabía cómo era Tony, pero aun así, esperaba que se comportara diferente cuando se tratara de _ellos_.  
Luego de veinte minutos de llamadas perdidas, Pepper se resignó, ella se encargaría de todo –otra vez-. Él no iba a venir, y ella ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en llamarlo. Prosiguió su conversación con su encargado.

\- Entonces, ¿ya decidió que tipo de decoración le agrada más, señorita Potts? – El hombre levantó su Tablet con ambas manos enseñándole nuevamente las imágenes con los diferentes estilos.

\- Oh, si claro – Con su dedo índice comenzó a pasar las fotos, hasta llegar a la que más le convencía, aunque sentía que no le importaba en realidad, su mente solo pensaba en la ausencia de Tony – Aquí, esta, la de las luces colgantes

 

\- Es una muy buena elección, y dígame, ¿ya ha pensado en el entretenimiento?

\- ¿Con la animación?… No pensé en eso, de hecho, Tony iba a elegir qué tipo…No importa – Como si ya no se hubiera sentido lo suficientemente humillada al estar llamando a Tony frente a su encargado, él tenía que llegar a la conversación de alguna forma.

 

\- Estoy seguro que el señor Stark tendrá un buen motivo para ausentarse, no se preocupe.

Oh si, por su bien, ella también esperaba que Tony tuviera una excusa lo suficientemente buena.

Pepper en verdad quería que Tony se involucrara en los preparativos de su boda, que fuera algo más personal para ambos, ese era el motivo por el que le había insistido tanto para hablar hoy con su encargado Matt, pero ahora, sin Tony estando presente, toda esta escena perdía el sentido. Se sentía más como una pérdida de tiempo que otra cosa.

Logró mantener esa conversación unos diez minutos más hasta sentir que no había más por decir. No tenía sentido en intentar prolongarla más, al igual quizás que esta boda.

Solo cuando ya estaba en su auto dirigiéndose a su casa, recibió una llamada. Un poco tarde, tal vez.

\- Hola, Pepper, cariño ¿qué tal? – La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría

\- Y tú que crees, cariño, no creo que para un genio como tú sea difícil de imaginar – Se estaba conteniendo, estaba conduciendo y no era el momento aun para gritar, antes de que Tony pudiera responder se apresuró a añadir – Si no ibas a venir, bien, pero no sé cuánto podía costarte atender una de mis llamadas

\- Si, Pep, lo siento, estuve mal, solo deja-

\- ¿Sabes lo humillada qué me sentí? Por un momento en verdad creí que vendrías, que solo estabas llegando tarde. Pero cada llamada que no respondías, todo en frente de Matt. ¡Me sentí como una idiota, Tony!

\- Lo sé y lo siento, en verdad pensaba ir, pero…surgió algo, si me dejas explicarte.

Pepper suspiró con hastío, había pocas cosas que podría tomar como excusa válida, solo se limitó a responder indignada

\- Bien, adelante, ilumíname ¿dónde estás ahora?

\- En el hospital – Respondió rapidamente – Ese que...-

\- ¿Hospital? ¿Qué estás haciendo en un hospital? – Preguntó más curiosa que preocupada, no creía que a Tony le hubiese pasado algo

\- A eso quería llegar estoy con Peter…-

Y la sola mención de ese nombre le hizo dejar de escuchar por unos instantes, Pepper no entendía que es lo que le pasaba, pero últimamente, con solo nombrar a Peter algo en ella se descolocaba. Ni ella misma sabía el porqué, Peter era un chico tan amable, educado, y dulce…quizás de ahí mismo había salido ese presentimiento.

\- …es su tía, tuvo un accidente de auto, lo supimos mientras que estábamos en la sede de los Vengadores, no iba a dejar a Peter solo en esto. Siento no haberte llamado antes, pasó todo tan rápido, tenía la cabeza en otra parte… ya sabes como soy – Pudo ver la sonrisa cansada de Tony a través del teléfono.

Ella también sonrió por inercia, como si cualquier rastro de molestia hubiera sido borrado. Y luego, su sonrisa desapareció, se sentía completamente mal consigo misma, por todos esos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente hace unos momentos, como si fuera la peor mujer del planeta.

\- Oh lo siento tanto ¿Cómo está su tía? ¿Cómo está Peter?... Pobre chico

\- May está…estable, y, Peter bueno, aún está procesando todo.

-Lo entiendo…- Hizo una pausa, para tragar saliva y considerar como proseguir - ¿Qué hospital me dices que es? Me gustaría… ver a Peter también

A Tony pareció sorprenderle un poco su propuesta, pero acabó dándole la dirección sin más.  
Pepper no sabía de donde había surgido esa idea tan espontanea, sentía mucha lástima por el pobre chico, pero también era cierto el hecho que no eran demasiados cercanos y Pepper no estaba dentro de la lista de las principales personas que Peter querría ver, eso lo sabía.

Quizá era por pena por la situación, y quería de alguna forma hacer presencia y ser un apoyo para el chico, o tal vez, solo tal vez, una recóndita parte de ella quería corroborar que Tony decía la verdad.

 

…

 

Los pasillos del hospital se encontraban bastante repletos ese día, además de la primera vez que visitaba el lugar, haciendo que le tomara unos cuantos minutos encontrar la parte donde Tony le dijo que estarían.

Cuando Pepper llegó al pasillo donde May se encontraba internada pudo distinguir a Peter y Tony antes que ellos la vieran a ella. Dio tres pasos rápidos hasta que algo la hizo detenerse y no buscarlos directamente. Ella quería ver, aunque no sabía precisamente que.

Ambos estaban escuchando a una enfermera, Tony permanecía imparcial a su vez que la mirada del niño crecía en preocupación en tanto la mujer procedía con.. lo que sea que estaba diciendo. Una vez que esta se alejó pudo ver como Tony colocaba una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Peter mientras se redirigían hacia el final del pasillo, donde se ubicaban los bancos de espera.

Peter recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tony, al mismo tiempo que la mano de Tony descendía desde su hombro hacia su espalda, acercándolo más hacia él, con Peter escondiendo su rostro bajo su barbilla. Pepper no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mano sobre la cintura del chico no lucía del todo _fraternal_.

De cierto modo, le recordó a ella misma con Tony, años atrás, cuando el hombre había comenzado con esos ataques de ansiedad. Solo que esta vez era al revés, Peter era el que necesitaba consuelo y Tony quien se lo daba.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Pepper conocía tan bien a Tony, ella sabía como era él con las personas, le costaba abrirse y confiar en los demás, era reservado cuando se trataba de contacto físico –pero no cuando se trataba de Peter-. Tenía esa forma de ser tan particular…y Pepper no podía evitar pero seguir asombrándose sobre lo fácil que ese chico había entrado en la vida de Tony, lo fácil que había ganado su confianza o la rapidez con la que logró volverse alguien tan importante para él.

Inconscientemente dio algunos pasos más hacia la escena, haciendo finalmente notar su presencia.

Tony soltó a Peter rápidamente para ponerse de pie en cuanto la vio, mientras que el chico se tomó algunos segundos para mirarla, lucía sorprendido, como si no esperaba verla allí. Parecía que Tony había _olvidado_ comentarle sobre su visita.

Su futuro esposo le sonrió.

\- Hola, Pep – Le dio un rápido beso que apenas si llegó a rozar sus labios

\- Tony…- Su tono de reproche siempre presente, como si lo llevara incorporado en su ADN – Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no es así? – A pesar de murmurar aquello pareció sonar lo suficientemente intimidante, a juzgar por como Tony se estremeció ligeramente. Solo después sus ojos de desplazaron hacia Peter, quien solo hasta ahora se había puesto de pie para saludarla – Hola Peter… ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Tal vez su voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía

El chico vaciló – S-señorita Potts, quiero decir, Pepper – Un breve sonrojo apareció en su rostro -Estoy …bien, supongo, aunque no puedo decir lo  
mismo de mi tía…

-¿Ya pudiste verla? ¿Cómo…cómo está?

Peter sacudió con la cabeza- Todavía no, llevan un rato atendiéndola, parece que tiene algunos huesos rotos…pero no fue algo letal – Peter tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su nariz, había estado llorando hasta hace poco.

Por segunda vez en el día Pepper volvió a sentirse como la peor mujer del mundo.

\- Me alegra oír eso, cielo, ahora solo es cuestión tiempo y se repondrá – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, o eso intentó al menos.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa murmurando un tímido “gracias”.

Pepper se volvió hacia Tony

\- Bien…- Susurró incomoda, su vista fija en Tony, sin saber que decir exactamente ¿Bien qué? Segundos de silencio pasaron sin quitarle la vista de encima – ¿Planeas decirme que vas a hacer? –

Tony abrió la boca mas la respuesta no llegó enseguida.

En su lugar intercambió una mirada con Peter. Sin palabras. Solo algo que ellos podrían entender.

¿Desde cuándo tenían esa conexión?

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar afuera – Dijo finalmente, su voz tensa – Y luego ir a casa.

Ella asintió.

\- Si, deberíamos.

Antes de marcharse Tony le dirigió otra mirada rápida al chico.

Pepper pretendió ignorarlo.

 

*

Esa tarde May Parker había salido antes del trabajo, tenía prisa en llegar a su departamento.

No podía evitar sentirse especialmente orgullosa de su sobrino ese día, su sobrino quien tendría su primera reunión con los Vengadores. Se preguntaba en que momento había crecido tanto.

A pesar de que en un principio no le agradaba toda la cuestión de Spiderman con él poniéndose tanto en peligro, y tampoco le parecía lo mejor que comenzara a juntarse con todos esos héroes cuando debía de concentrarse en sus estudios. La verdad era que May sabía, Peter era especial, y no había nada que pudiera hacer más que aceptar que si su sobrino podía hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, lo haría. Y la idea de que en un lejano futuro Peter formara parte de los Vengadores, como un miembro oficial, la enorgullecía y mucho.

Quería llegar a casa temprano y preparar algo especial, hoy era un día especial después de todo.

Estaba solo a una calle de alcanzar el bus, con el semáforo rojo para peatones, cuando distinguió al otro lado una joven mujer con un niño pequeño de no más de cinco años. Quizás estaba muy emocional, quizás era algo más, pero se vio a sí misma con Peter de niño, justo allí, junto con Ben, cuando aún estaba vivo.

La imagen esta tan nítida frente a ella que casi parecía real, quería acercarse más, hasta poder tocar esa escena.

El semáforo dio verde para los peatones.

May solo avanzó hacia esa escena, sin advertir el auto que se había pasado la luz roja de la otra calle.

Y luego todo se tornó negro

…

 

Cuando May recobró la conciencia no abrió instantáneamente sus ojos. Se mantuvo así, recostada, serena, hasta que finalmente recordó.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

El rostro que la recibió no era el primero que hubiera deseado ver tras despertar. Claro, le gustaría que se hubiese tratado de Peter en lugar de aquella extraña a quien veía por primera vez en su vida.

Sin embargo, May ya había aprendido hace tiempo ya que las cosas casi nunca salen como hubiera querido.

Aquel rostro le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella solo parpadeó, se sentía desorientada, perdida, con sus sentidos apenas regresando a su cuerpo.

\- Señora Parker, me alegra verla despertar

\- ¿Q-qué? – Preguntó inconscientemente.

No entendía nada.

Trató de reincorporarse en sus codos y tener una mejor vista, cuando oh un fuerte dolor la recibió, dolor en todas partes, apenas si podía moverse.

La mujer al notar eso rápidamente colocó una mano sobre su pecho, obligándola a mantenerse en reposo

\- Señora Parker, le pido por favor que trate de no moverse – La enfermera hizo una pausa como si estuviera examinándola- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Recuerda algo?

Ella parpadeó de nuevo ¿qué recordaba exactamente?

-Yo… he tenido días mejores...- Se dedicó a recorrer la habitación con la vista por unos instantes aún se sentía muy desorientada- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

\- Como doce horas – Se apresuró a responder, se veía nerviosa – Le avisaré al doctor ahora mismo que despertó y le explique su situación.

Su situación, claro. May se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, observando a la enfermera dejar el lugar, cuando recordó.

-¡Peter! – Intentó reincorporarse de nuevo en un vano intento, a la vez que la enfermera se volteaba a verla – Quiero decir, mi sobrino, un muchacho mediano, cabello castaño …¿E-está aquí?

La mujer pareció detenerse a pensarlo unos minutos, May pudo adivinar que ella era bastante nueva en este trabajo.

\- Oh, ¿se refiere al chico que estaba con Tony Stark?

May vaciló ante la mención de aquel nombre. ¿Tony Stark estaba aquí? En realidad no le sorprendería, ese hombre últimamente estaba tan al pendiente de su sobrino, mientras que Peter, bueno, algunas cosas no cambiaban..

\- ¿Tony Stark está con él?

\- Se fue hace unas pocas horas por lo que, pero mientras siempre estuvo junto con su sobrino, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Por alguna razón, esas últimas palabras la hicieron estremecer.

-Vaya…bien …¿Puedo ver a mi sobrino?

\- No hay problema, luego de que el doctor la revisé.

Minutos pasaron y el médico no le dio las mejores de las noticias, pero, podría ser peor. No era todo demasiado alentador…  
El hombre se fue, para dejarla descansar. Y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Tía May! – Era Peter, con esa voz entusiasta que le hizo sentirse con energías renovadas.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Peter casi que corrió hacia ella, pero antes de acercarse más, se detuvo con un paso en seco. Para solo mirarla, parecía haber reprimido el impulso de abrazarla, como si no pudiera.

Eso le hizo sentir más vulnerable.

\- Oh, lo siento – Tragó saliva, acortando la distancia lentamente mientras se inclinaba – Tus piernas…

\- Si..- Suspiró, mis piernas, mi todo .

\- Lo siento tanto…-Su mano vacilante se acercó hacia su cabeza, donde residían unas vendas

\- Parece…que no podré caminar por un tiempo…- No sabía cuánto – Pero el doctor dijo que por lo que fue el accidente, no salí tan mal – Intentó sonreír, pero no encontró los ánimos.

\- ¿Qué…que más te dijo? – Dijo vacilante mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Tendré que estar un tiempo aquí, por lo que parece – Se fijó en sus manos entrelazadas y luego volvió hacia sus ojos, dudó en agregar- Escuché que Tony Stark estuvo aquí también.

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron de repente, y una boba sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

\- Oh…¿Te enteraste? Si, el señor Stark me trajo hasta aquí cuando me enteré de…esto. – Hizo una pausa, May lo conocía tan bien, como Peter intentaba reprimir esa sonrisa – Él es _increíble_.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, no soy una gran fan de Tony Stark – Si pudiera se hubiera encogido de hombros – Pero como sea, Peter, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas. Yo no podré ir a casa, no por unos días al menos – Semanas quizás - Necesitamos ver que es lo que tú vas hacer, con quien vas a quedarte…

Momentos como estos le recordaba lo solos que estaban en realidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Peter fingió un tono ofendido - ¿Insinúas que no puedo quedarme solo, tía?

May dejó escapar una risa - Yo no me arriesgaría a dejarte solo con la cocina

\- ¡Oye! Yo puedo cocinar

\- Con riesgo de incendiar el edificio de por medio – Se burló, para luego volver a su semblante serio – No me gustaría que te quedes tantos días solo, Pet.

Peter se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, May notó como se humedecía los labios antes de proseguir. – Podría…podría quedarme en el edificio de los Vengadores, ya sabes

May frunció el ceño, el nerviosismo en la voz de Peter no pasó desapercibido- Que yo sepa nadie estaba viviendo ahí ahora mismo, además ¿ese lugar no queda algo lejos de tu escuela?

Peter se alejó ligeramente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado

\- Bueno, también podría quedarme el lo de T-el señor Stark.- Soltó finalmente con ese tono inocente.

May suspiró, sabía a donde quería llegar esa conversación, y le preocupaba, aún más sabiendo que en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

\- Peter, el señor Stark debe estar muy ocupado, con todos los temas de su boda.

Apenas terminó de hablar, notó como los músculos de su sobrino se tensaban ligeramente mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Solo fueron unos breves segundos que May no dejó pasar inadvertidos. Luego Peter prosiguió, como si nada le molestase.

-No creo que le moleste, yo...solo estaría poco tiempo

-Deberías ir con Ned, sería más fácil.

Peter vaciló.

-No lo sé, May, los padres de Ned están muy ocupados, solo sería una molestia

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, May movió su mano, para rodear con sus dedos el antebrazo de su sobrino, como si intentara consolarlo.

-Yo podría hablar con ellos, seguro entenderán.

-¿Eh? No, no – Sacudió la cabeza, parecía que iba a levantarse, pero finalmente optó por quedarse donde estaba – Yo…veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con él.

-Es lo mejor – Murmuró mientras asentía, sus dedos se tensaron sobre su antebrazo – Ve con Ned.

Por supuesto que era lo mejor.

 

*

 

Peter no fue a la escuela en toda la semana.

No dio señales de vida, y nadie de la clase sabía nada de él.

Y para desagrado de Michelle –y de Ned- ellos tampoco sabían nada.

Solo sabían lo mismo del resto, que su tía había tenido un accidente, que estaba viva, y eso era todo.

Porque el idiota no había intentado comunicarse con quienes se suponían eran sus mejores amigos, eso tampoco lo sabía nadie.

Así que por supuesto nadie esperaba verlo llegar ese viernes. Luego de días en los que parecía haber sido abducido por los aliens – _oh_ , de hecho, eso ya había pasado antes-.

Michelle no se esperaba verlo esa mañana, lo único que se le ocurría como para que estuviera tanto tiempo ignorando sus llamadas –de Ned- o mensajes, era porque estaría tan deprimido que no querría hablar con nadie.

Y claro, le sorprendió toparse con una cara que no lucía deprimida del todo, para nada, en realidad Peter se veía _bien_ , como esas personas súper optimistas que le buscaban el lado bueno a todo y Michelle siempre intentaba evitar.

No es que le molestara ver a su amigo “feliz”, pero luego de ese comportamiento tan raro en la última semana, bueno, no esperaba encontrarse con un chico todo resplandeciente y nada deprimido.

Peter no hablaría mucho con ellos, sin embargo.

 

Ese viernes apenas si tuvieron tiempo en reprocharle algo.

 

Él solo les daría algunas excusas tontas que ni Ned se creería y luego volvería a la Luna, o a donde sea que se iba, porque evidentemente no estaba prestando atención a clases.

Peter actuaba bastante raro en realidad, no era propio de él no atender a clases, en su lugar estaría mirando el techo cuando no miraba su celular, escribiendo con esa sonrisa boba que Michelle recordaba tenía cuando hablaba con Gwen.

Sin embargo, Gwen estaba un banco detrás de él, y no tenía ningún celular.

Fue hasta la siguiente semana que Michelle se hartó con que el _muy_ idiota siguiera actuando como si les ocultara algo.

Ese día Peter se había aparecido con una bufanda, mal envuelta, alrededor de su cuello. A un mes de terminar las clases, y a casi nada del verano.

Claro, nada raro. Y Michelle podía adivinar que esa bufanda ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Ella no se resistiría más, al terminar las clases, logró atraparlo antes de que se escapara como la araña escurridiza que era. Iba a encararlo a pesar que el traidor de Ned la hubiera dejado (porque tenía “prisa”), quedando ella sola.

\- ¿Piensas decirme qué te pasa? – Le soltó finalmente, harta de la estúpida situación que ese estúpido había generado.

Peter ladeó la cabeza, como sino entendiera la pregunta, como sino entendiera el motivo

\- ¿Q-qué? –Su voz vacilante en un principio- ¿De qué estás hablando, Michelle?

Ella rodó los ojos, hastiada.

\- Oh, no empieces, te desapareces una semana sin dejar rastro, luego vuelves y apenas si nos hablas y ahora me preguntas de que estoy hablando, por favor Parker.

-Mira…-Vaciló, sus ojos intentarían evitarla- Lo siento, ya les dije, fue una semana difícil, no tenía ánimos de hablar con.. _nadie_

-¡Pero no estás siendo tú mismo! Ned y, bueno un poco yo, nos preocupamos, no sabíamos dónde estabas. No fuimos a tu departamento a visitarte porque no sabíamos si seguías allí o qué demonios – Hizo una pausa para mirarlo, se estaba mordiendo el labio, parecía sentirse culpable- Incluso le preguntamos a Gwen si sabía algo, fue bastante humillante, ¿sabes?... Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con ella? Parecía que estaban en algo y ahora ni se hablan.

Peter se reincorporó, evidentemente incómodo. Michelle iba a disfrutar ver como intentaría salir de ésta.

-Gwen y yo no estábamos en algo, solo hablábamos y eso. No te inventes una película, MJ – Ella quiso reprocharle pero Peter no la dejó – Y, ya se los dije - _¿Lo hizo?_ \- estoy en mi departamento y a veces me visitaba con.. mi vecina de al lado, la viejita de nariz puntiaguda ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que _recordaba_.

\- Si supieras mentir, Parker, podría llegar a creerte- Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, antes de proseguir – No creo que estés solo, y… alguien te dio esa tonta bufanda – La mirada sorprendida de Peter mientras llevaba su mano hacia esa bufanda lo dijo _todo_ \- Hiciste varios amigos interesantes en estos meses, ¿no?. Y me pregunto, ¿cuántos de ellos viven en Nueva York?

\- ¡Michelle! – Gritó su nombre, molesto, se movió lo suficiente como para que esa bufanda mal puesta de desacomodara más, dejando mejor vista parte de su cuello- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Solo pienso algunas cosas – Sus ojos se fijaron en su cuello, Peter intentó acomodarse, no podía ser más obvio - ¿Tienes algo que esconder, eh, Peter?

Aprovechó a burlarse, pero la verdad, estaba un poco preocupada.

\- Parece que Gwen hace más de lo que dice – No había diversión en su voz.

Esa marca purpura necesitaba como veinte bufandas.

Peter solo la miró, ahora completamente rojo.

Ambos sabían que no había sido Gwen.

 

*

 

Pepper no dijo nada cuando se enteró que Peter se quedaría unos días en su casa.

Tampoco es que podía decir algo.

Tony le explicó su situación, era perfectamente entendible.

Pocas veces se cruzaría con el chico, sin embargo. Ya sea por sus respectivos horarios de trabajo y escuela, o porque Peter comería rápido la cena y se iría lo antes posible a su habitación porque tenía que estudiar.

Eran solo pequeñas coincidencias, que podrían confundirse con que el Peter la estaba evitando, cosa que no tendría sentido, Peter no tenía _ningún_ motivo para evitarla.

Pepper siempre era amable con él después de todo.

Tampoco era que le molestara que Peter viera a Tony más seguido durante el día que ella misma, era solo cuestión de horarios y en como casualmente coincidían.

A veces alcanzaba a ver como Peter se despedía de Tony con un beso en la mejilla. O se sonrojaba cuando Tony le sonreía.

Otras veces Pepper se iría a dormir más temprano debido al cansancio que traía del trabajo, mientras que Tony y Peter se quedaban hablando de algún tema de nerds. Tony llegaría a su habitación para recostarse junto con ella a veces muy tarde en la noche.

 

Fue una tarde en la que Pepper había salido antes del trabajo que llegó temprano a su casa. No se molestó en avisar inmediatamente su presencia, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era tomar algún un refresco.

Se acercaría hacia la cocina en silencio, hasta que oyó unas voces. Detuvo su paso en seco.

\- Ah…¿Estuvo bien así? – Preguntó la voz de Peter, sonaba jadeante.

\- Sí – Era la voz ronca de Tony – Perfecto. Estuviste _perfecto_.

Pepper supo que ninguno se había percatado aún de su presencia, ella podría tranquilamente caminar dentro de la cocina y darle un contexto a esas  
palabras. Podría confirmar o reprocharse que estaba equivocada, gritarles o comerse sus palabras, pero acabaría con esa incertidumbre que la perseguía día tras día.

Sin embargo, prefirió hablar.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Medio minuto pasó para que su futuro esposo saliera de la cocina, cambiando esa expresión confundida en cuestión de segundos por una sonrisa cálida que siempre le daba cuando la veía y ella no estaba reprochándole algo de la empresa.

-Pep, llegaste antes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Otro medio minuto después aparecería Peter, por el lado opuesto de la entrada de la cocina, llegando a la sala de estar. No había otra puerta del otro lado, pero la cocina tenía ventanas.

El chico lucía sonrojado, y tenía los labios algo hinchados.

Pepper de nuevo fingiría no notarlo.

 

\- ¡Seño-Pepper! Eh.. Buenas tardes…¿cómo está?– Sonaba agitado, pero normal a lo que era él.

-Agotador – Dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

Peter buscaría de nuevo a Tony con su mirada, como si Pepper no lo notara.

Pero Tony por esta vez lo ignoraría, solo cambiaría de tema y la invitaría a tomar algo.

Mientras ella seguía a su futuro esposo hacia la cocina, con Peter yéndose hacia el lado contrario, volvió a preguntarse qué le hizo evitar no mirar dentro de esa cocina. Que le hizo detenerse.

Pepper creería no tener una respuesta para eso, pero sería una mentira.

Tal vez sea porque Tony lograba conciliar más horas de sueño, o porque Peter había dejado de llorar por su tía. Tal vez porque lucían más sonrientes  
luego de tener alguna conversación nerd y vería a Tony reír como no lo hacía desde hace varios meses.

Si lo pensaba así, podría tratarse de la relación más pura que había visto.

Por desgracia, en este mundo las cosas no permanecen puras.

 

*

Peter sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas _mal_ , que había tenido muchas oportunidades para volver hacia atrás y no había aprovechado ninguna. Claro que nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminaran así, donde por momentos podía dejar de pensar que lo que sentía estaba mal.

Pero se preguntaba como en el mundo podía estar mal lo que Tony le hacía sentir cuando lo rodeaba en sus brazos y le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que él no tenía que preocuparse por nada, mientras lo atraía más hacia él.

Parecía estar tan bien en esos momentos.

  
\- Te dije que te tranquilizaras – La gruesa voz de su mentor lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la mirada en veinte minutos.

\- L-lo siento, es solo por si acaso…-Su voz titubeante.

Tony siempre le diría eso cuando lo veía revisar la hora en su celular con mucha frecuencia.

Llevaban como media hora en la sala, Tony en el sillón con la laptop sobre su regazo de donde no despegaría la vista mientras que Peter hacía –o intentaba- hacer su tarea (sus casi últimas tareas), esa idea lo motivaba un poco, en casi nada acabaría la escuela secundaria y pasaría a estar todo un poco menos mal. Pero la verdad era que apenas si podía concentrarse, su mente estaba en otra parte, treinta minutos atrás precisamente.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse de nada – Su tono era más suave ahora, reconfortante incluso - No le des más vueltas a las cosas.  
\- Pero.. ¿qué hay de Pep..-

Tony no lo dejó terminar de hablar, claro que no lo dejaría terminar.

\- Peter, no hay nada, _nada_ que deba preocuparte…Eso es un asunto que solo nos compete a nosotros y nadie más.

Pero Peter no podía no preocuparse, no podía evitar sentirse una mierda cuando la veía, tanto que tendría que evitarla lo más posible con excusas tontas para marcharse de la casa.

Pero luego Tony le sonreiría, y olvidaría por unos momentos todo lo que estaba mal.

\- Lo siento – Dijo de nuevo, no quería sonar tan tímido, pero la culpa podía más con él – Se que puedo ser muy molesto a veces, con…todo.

Tony apartó la laptop de su regazo, dejándola a un lado. Y luego volvería a mirarlo.

\- Ven aquí - No había nada de demandante en su tono.

Y por supuesto que Peter iría, no llegó a terminar de sentarse junto a él cuando Tony lo envolvería en un abrazo tan íntimo que Peter podía oír los latidos de su corazón y sentir el cálido aliento sobre su cuello. Una sensación cálida lo invadió e intentó acomodarse para sentirse aún más cerca, si eso era posible.

Luego Tony podrecería a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombres y apartarlo, sus miradas fijas en el otro.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, podrás ser muchas cosas pero de ningún modo eres molesto.

Una mano acariciaba su mejilla, un gesto tan dulce, tan cálido.

Tony acercó su rostro hacia él, para lo que Peter supondría sería un beso en la frente, pero Peter tenía que arruinar los momentos, tanto que al querer acercarse también –más rápido de lo que la situación ameritaba- hizo que Tony acabara presionando sus labios sobre el puente de su nariz.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, el gran Tony Stark dando un beso en la nariz.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Parker? – Murmuró pretendiendo molestia mientras apretaba su mano sobre su cintura.

\- Nada de nada, señor Stark- Respondió antes de terminar por soltarse de su agarre y ponerse de pie- Tengo sed, voy por algo para tomar.

Se alejó algunos pasos, cuando notó la puerta abrirse.

Era Pepper.

Tony se volteó a verla, la sorpresa cruzó por sus ojos antes de pararse.

Ella lo ignoraría por completo y pasaría caminando directo a donde su futuro esposo se encontraba.

\- Pep, cariño ¿qué tal tu di..-

**_¡PAF!_ **

Tony no acabaría la frase cuando el sonido de una bofetada inundaría toda la sala.

El hombre se llevó una mano a su mejilla, sin saber que decir. Peter se quedó estático donde estaba, no se sorprendería si la siguiente era para él.

Unos horribles segundos de sumo silencio transcurrieron, hasta que Tony finalmente habló seguido de un largo suspiro.

\- Creo que es momento de hablar – Pepper no dijo nada, Tony giró su cabeza con dirección a él- Peter, ¿estabas por ir a verte con Ned, _no_?

El solo asintió vacilante.

Y por mucho que quisiera salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, primero debía de ir por sus cosas.

Corrió hacia su habitación de huéspedes, mientras vio por el rabillo del ojo como Pepper y Tony se dirigían hacia la cocina.

 

Pepper seguía sin decir nada.

 

Solo cuando llegó a su habitación comenzó a oír los gritos.

\- ¡EXPLICAR! ¡No hay nada que explicar Tony!

Peter tragó saliva mientras guardaba en su mochila todas sus cosas -las cuales no eran muchas-, para lo que sabía significaba que no volvería a esa casa.

Pasó apresurado por frente a la cocina, sin mirar, los gritos parecían haber cesado, quizás por algo que Tony le había dicho, no sabía. Pero Pepper parecía más calmada.

Solo cuando dejó la casa se permitió suspirar, en parte aliviado, en parte agotado.

Si volvía a recordar ese momento de él y Tony, a solas, sin miradas a su alrededor, podría intentar convencerse sobre que todo seguía estando _bien_. Con ellos como los únicos testigos.

Si, podría intentar.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Tenía algo de ganas de escribir una continuación, pero ya veré :)


End file.
